Network operations centers (“NOC”) typically deploy centralized event/fault management platforms to provide a consolidated console for the presentation of issues that require attention. These event consoles alert NOC personnel of the issues that need to be addressed, but they do not include directions for Tier 1 and 2 operators for remediating these problems. Often, NOCs build out so-called runbooks; large binders containing information regarding the manner in which to solve specific issues that come into event consoles. These binders provided valuable information, but are difficult to update and maintain due to the manual nature of updating the binders.
Only recently have NOCs attempted to remedy the deficiencies (manual creation and difficulty to maintain) of physical runbooks. One approach has been to use collaborative web-based technologies to store runbooks (e.g., “Wikis”). These Wikis, however, suffer from a lack of integration with event consoles. Thus, NOC personnel are still required to search through the runbooks, which may result in missing relevant runbooks or identifying false positive runbooks.
Despite these advancements, there is still a current need in the art for systems and methods to fully automate runbook systems. In particular, there is a need to automate remedial actions and updating of runbooks. Specifically, there is a need in the art for systems and methods for automatically recognizing events that have runbooks associated therewith and perform the remediation steps without operator intervention.